


Worship Me

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Era, Comeplay, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: When going about it like rabbits, sometimes Arthur said the stupidest things. PWP.





	Worship Me

 “Worship me, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was ragged with need.

Merlin, who had up until now, been laving Arthur’s cock with great care, his tongue dancing around the slit, eagerly lapping up pre-come, and then swallowing him whole. His hands were busy, too, fingers thrusting into Arthur’s hole, finding that perfect spot to turn Arthur helpless and panting and hard as hell.

But when Arthur said something like that, while Merlin had Arthur’s cock deep in his throat, it turned into choking and half-laughter, and Merlin just had to sit up and look at the arse.

Wiping his mouth with his free hand, ignoring Arthur’s glare, Merlin said, “Seriously, Arthur, ‘worship me’? How about ‘you are wonderful, Merlin’, or ‘I love you, Merlin’, or better yet, ‘don’t stop, Merlin’?”

Arthur didn’t say much, just let out a debauched grunt, because Merlin still had his fingers up Arthur’s butt, and he wasn’t above wiggling said fingers across Arthur’s prostate. Just in case Arthur forgot those long fingers and who they belonged to.

Smiling, Merlin leaned down again, let his tongue play at little, and when Arthur let out another grunt which quickly turned into a whine, Merlin said, his mouth hovering over that luscious cock, “Did you know that the Druids worship mistletoe?”

Arthur was too busy thrusting up, his cock chasing after Merlin’s mouth. Merlin grinned. “That they think it’s the semen of a god, old Thunderbutt Taranis.”

Growling, Arthur gave another quick thrust, painting Merlin’s lips with pre-come, then reached up, and grabbing Merlin’s hair, pulled him closer to his swelling cock.

As Merlin took the head in his mouth and let his tongue swirl about, Arthur said, “Don’t want a history lesson… oh there… oh gods… oh.”

Opening up his mouth, letting Arthur’s cock thrust down into his throat again, Merlin’s fingers were busy, brushing, tantalizing, twisting around Arthur’s prostate.

With a shout, Arthur shoved in and in, and Merlin pulled back a little, catching the bitter release in his mouth. It seemed to go on for an eternity, Arthur groaning, his eyes rolling back, his body shivering in delight.

Merlin swallowed as best he could, letting Arthur’s pleasure play out. But with mouth over-full, Merlin sat up, releasing Arthur’s cock, pulling his fingers out with a final twist and wiping them on the coverlet. The last of the come gathered in a pool on Arthur’s stomach.

When Arthur was done chasing after pleasure, when he blinked up at Merlin in satisfaction, laying there like a princely lump, Merlin gathered up some of Arthur’s come and offered it to him.

“They say that mistletoe, the semen of a god, is poisonous. Shall we find out?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “My release isn’t made of mistletoe, you idiot.”

“But you wanted me to…” Merlin said in a falsetto voice, “worship you.” Merlin batted his eyes at Arthur. “And the semen of a god is deadly.”

“You are such an arse.” But as Arthur said it, he rolled over on top of Merlin, smearing come between them. And wiggled, as deliberate as only a clotpole could, making sure that his release got into every nook and cranny.

In revenge, Merlin kissed Arthur, thrusting his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, letting him taste himself, then began to thrust his own cock into that warm wet haven between them.

It didn’t take long before he was coming, too. He’d been hard long before they began this game, and Arthur’s hand was hot and heavy and rough just as Merlin liked it.

After the sparks of brilliance and pleasure faded and he could actually think again, Arthur was smirking down at him. The prat.

Reaching between them, Arthur brought his come-coated fingers out and wiggled them in Merlin’s face before smearing them across Merlin’s mouth.

Arthur said, “Poison, Merlin? I hear it’s the nectar of the gods.”

Merlin licked his lips, tasting a joyous mixture of them both, then pulled Arthur’s come-covered fingers back into his mouth and sucked.

Watching Arthur’s eyes blacken with desire, he smiled, then pushing Arthur’s wet fingers down toward Merlin’s hole, let Arthur thrust into him there. Merlin was eager to try again, his cock rapidly filling.  Arthur seemed interested in yet another round of worship.

And if Arthur’s release were the poison of the gods, Merlin was perfectly content to die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: From Wiki - Pre-Christian cultures regarded the white berries as symbols of male fertility, with the seeds resembling semen. The Celts, particularly, saw mistletoe as the semen of Taranis god of Thunder, while the Ancient Greeks referred to mistletoe as "oak sperm." I really liked the idea so thought I’d write 2 stories, not just one.   
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
